


Manznor Christmas Special

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Dildos, Fluff, Grinding, Just something cute, M/M, Nudity, Smut, and a little risque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Brian doesn't really like Christmas that much and not just for the obvious reasons. Maybe Trent can change his mind.





	Manznor Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last fic was pretty extreme I quickly wrote this Christmas Special today to give you all a little fluff and smut that everyone can enjoy. 
> 
> Merry Christmas guys! Happy Holidays! Much love. <3
> 
> -Ray

Brian didn’t like Christmas. He’d said it before many times in interviews, around friends, and no, it wasn’t just because of the religious dogma behind it. Christmas could be stressful. Christmas meant he had to start showing some form of human emotion around the guys and of course, Trent.

 

Naturally Trent didn’t mind Christmas. He celebrated it. He enjoyed it. He was with friends and could finally put his angst, apathy, and anxiety on hold when the holidays came around. And he knew exactly how Brian felt about that certain holiday. He never pushed him unless it was for fun, and most of the time, he liked to make fun, enjoying Brian’s obviously feigned pout whenever anyone asked him what exactly he was doing for Christmas.

 

It annoyed Brian to no end. Religion was one reason, but the biggest reason of all was not having someone to share this stupid holiday with.

 

Brian was shy, of course, and he wasn’t about to drop all shields and defenses just to ask anyone to spend the holidays with him. And he was way, way too nervous to ask mother fucking Trent Reznor.

 

They both knew how they felt around one another, and it was no secret to the guys; their band mates just happened to not bring it up, wary of being yelled at or embarrassing one of them. Trent, beneath that pensive, stern demeanor, adored Brian. He adored every little thing about him, the things that no one noticed, the things that everyone noticed. He loved his wild side. He loved his intellectual and philosophical side. He loved the way that dumbass bit his lip, upsetting the lip ring when he was in deep concentration. And he definitely fucking loved it when he bit his lip to hide a blush whenever he was around him.

 

Brian obviously was deeply infatuated with Trent. No doubt about it. The man was perfect. Maybe a little tense, grumpy, and annoying sometimes, but even those sides to Trent, Brian couldn’t help but adore. He loved the way his green eyes lit up when he walked into a room. Brian could always tell when Trent was happy to see him, and always smirked to himself every time he could get Trent to stumble over his words and blush like crazy when he was around.

 

The two were inseparable. They just tended to show it less. Especially in public.

 

And that made it all the more difficult for Brian to summon the courage and explain to Trent what was really on his mind when it came to this goddamn holiday. Fuck if he knew exactly what he would say as soon as Trent Reznor walked through the door, carrying what looked like a Christmas present. A Christmas present for him. Fuck.

 

Trent did not like to be sentimental up front, but if it was around Brian and only Brian, he could make an exception. He just continued to curse himself for blushing so much. When Brian looked his way and met his eyes, his steps slowed and he tightened his hold on his gift, poorly wrapped (fuck off, he was a musician not a fucking gift wrapper). A couple times he cleared his throat and then eventually returned Brian’s gaze.

 

“Hey Brian,” he began in soft, husky voice, much like the tone he used when participating in interviews, resigned, quiet, reserved, shy. “I got you something. Merry Christmas.” He approached him until he could sit down next to him and tentatively held out the box with a small red bow. He waited. Take it, goddamit.

 

Brian was visibly uncomfortable and shit, he didn’t mean to be, especially since it was Trent, but he couldn’t help but remain stone-faced and silent once he finally reached out to remove the gift from Trent’s hands. Trent knew exactly what he was thinking right now, and no, he wasn’t about to shove all this love and joy on him during the one time Brian absolutely hated it. He just wanted him to smile was all. Smile and maybe thank him for being so considerate? Okay, Trent calm down; he hasn’t even opened it yet…

 

Brian felt Trent’s eager eyes on him once he slowly began to unwrap the gift. He almost chuckled aloud at the shoddy craftsmanship, but if it was Trent, then it was perfect. Trent just didn’t get to know how grateful he really was.

 

Once all the wrapping paper was off, Brian gently removed the lid to the box and pulled out the packing paper and tissue paper. Inside was a pair of large, sleek black platform boots with millions of buckles on them. Brian stared at them and lifted them from the box, enjoying how smooth they felt against his hands. Brand new boots with that brand new smell. He almost smiled, and then Trent cleared his throat and pointed out the small box at the very bottom of the package. Hesitantly, Brian picked it up and looked at it closely. Trent flicked his tongue out absentmindedly to lick at his lower lip while he eyed him, wondering what exactly was going on in that head of his.

 

Then he opened the box and pulled out the ring that lay embedded against the velvet. It wasn’t anyone’s typical type of ring. This one was large and thick with a pentacle engraved into the ebony jewel. Brian gaped at it in awe, bringing it close to his face so he could stare at it longer. It was beautiful, and needless to say, he was touched at the value of the gift. The sentimental value. Trent attempted to hide a smirk, but he looked rather pleased with himself.

 

Brian said nothing, and Trent decided to break the ice by taking his right hand and the ring, sliding it on his ring finger. “I suppose this completes your little collection.”

 

Giving a small grunt in response, Brian slightly nodded and smiled just a little, observing the ring, how elegant it looked on his finger, but he still didn’t say much, and Trent found his smile fading. It was getting sort of awkward expecting a little more from him, and maybe he felt a little selfish, but two have to give on both sides just so this could work, right?

 

Brian really didn’t know what to say, and he jumped slightly when Trent suddenly let out a soft sigh.

 

“All right, well,” he began, looking much more resigned than when he first walked in, “I will leave you to it. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas, Brian.”

 

He didn’t slam the door on the way out, but it still seemed quite abrupt, and Brian resumed his sullen expression only this time mentally kicking himself in the leg. Trent just wanted to connect with him in this way, make the holidays personal, just between the two of them, and Brian only managed to make things awkward and uncomfortable. Trent didn’t deserve that, and Brian realized that he wanted to do something special just for him. Just to make it up to him. Make this day the most special day they would ever share together.

 

Surprising Trent would be the fun part, Brian thought to himself with a small grin, even if it would be just a little weird, just a little random, and just a little… kinky.

 

This was not how Trent wanted to spend his Christmas. He had managed to fully isolate himself from his lover. Or maybe that was Brian's doing. It didn’t matter. He was acting pretty strange today. Trent also spent most of the day working on new tracks for the next album, stressing, yelling, more stressing, more creating until he could finally relax. That was definitely not how he wanted to spend the holidays. At all. And he found himself slamming the door shut to his recording studio, glaring crossly down the hallway. All he wanted to do now was go to bed and forget everything and everyone.

 

At least it never snowed in California…

 

Trent sighed heavily and began to trudge down the hall until he stumbled over something right in the middle of the floor. He could only blink once when he laid eyes on the “convenient” prosthetic leg lying at his feet, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in minor frustration as he bent down to pick it up. _Not now, Brian…_ A sticky note stuck out at the end of it, and Trent furrowed his eyebrows, ripping it off to read what it said.

 

_This isn’t the real gift. Keep going._

Smirking a little, Trent sauntered down the hallway until he came to a black box. He almost laughed outright when he opened it. The sticky note on the sleek, black dildo seemed a little more bold.

 

_I suppose this completes your little collection. Just a little further._

 

Dildo in hand, Trent walked a little more with a slight spring in his step, a wide smile on his face. Then he reached a small mound of mistletoe lying in front of the door to his room. He knew Brian was on the other side, and he swore his smile just kept getting bigger and bigger. As soon as he picked up the mistletoe, the door opened, and there stood Brian looking rather coy and rather lewd and very much naked.

 

Brian grinned with a gleam in his different colored eyes and bit his lip, messing up the lip ring and allowing his gaze to rake up and down Trent’s fully clothed body. The latter couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth turn up in a mischievous smile, and he flipped his hair out of his eyes, leaning his body back against the frame of the doorway and holding the mistletoe high above his head. Brian’s eyes wandered from the hand that held the mistletoe and landed on Trent’s gorgeous face. Those pretty green eyes stared back into Brian’s with a sudden playfulness, and Brian couldn’t help but lean forward to smash his mouth against his.

 

Before he could get the chance however, Trent lowered his arm with a cheeky grin and held the mistletoe over his crotch, sending an expression Brian’s way that said “I dare you”. Brian glanced down at Trent’s suggestive gesture and then lifted his head to meet his eyes with a playful smile of his own.

 

“Sounds like someone is just itching to continue unwrapping their gift,” he droned in that deep yet strangely melodic voice of his. Trent smirked and sighed into his mouth once he pressed his lips against his in the most needy, hungry, passionate way. Brian pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms almost protectively around his waist and backing him up against the wall. The fact that he was already naked and practically grinding his length against Trent’s clothed crotch made Trent long for him to just rip his clothes off and breed him until New Years.

 

“Sorry for being a bitch,” Brian murmured, placing a soft kiss against his nose. “Let me make it up to you?”

 

Trent didn’t even care at this point what had happened earlier that day. All negativity completely left his mind, and all he wanted to do was stay in Brian’s arms and take his gift. And maybe a few more gifts after that.

 

“Merry Christmas, Brian.”


End file.
